When You're Gone
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: One Shot


Kagome looked Sesshomaru's way as they walked onto stage, Sesshomaru nodded towards Kagome as they readied for their preformance. The crowd seemed to scream in some unmeasureable power. Kagome and Sesshomaru dated for a long while, but they broke up shortly after..

_**Flashback**_

"This Sesshomaru thinks you dislike him greatly." Sesshomaru said, pushing her gently as she gigled. They just went out to the carnival. Sesshomaru insisted not to go, yet Kagome begged him, and in the end, won. "I don't 'dislike you greatly" Kagome said, regaining her balance, walking right beside him. "Is that so?" He asked, challenging her. "Yeah!" She awnsered triumphently. "Well then, how much do you like this Sesshomaru?" he asked, suddently dropping his cotton candy and soda, pinning Kagome to a nearby wall, leaving the items thrown onto the sidewalk. "I..I love you.." she said, slowly.

Sesshomaru suddenly backed up and studied her face. He hadn't expected her to say that. Maybe that she wanted him, every girl seemed to, but love? Love was too great a word to be thrown so easily. Kagome looked at him a moment, deciding if it was a bad thing to say. From the look on his face, it seemed to be a pretty wrong thing to say. What was she supposed to say though. He DID ask how much she liked him. "S-Sesshomaru?" She said, reaching out to touch his hand, his arm, just to touch him.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, turned and walked off. He broke up with her two weeks later. That was the first and last phone call she got from him. Until now..

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome shook her head of the memories, everything is dead and lost, ne? No reason for her to tread into the past. "Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked her, waiting for her to place her hand atop his. "Sure" she said, smiling at him as she placed his hand on his, grabbing her mic with her other hand. "Let's get this over with" Kagome said as she sighed, turning the mic on. "Indeed" As they rushed onto stage, fans cheered wildly, waiting for a song from their favorite artists. The music began, then following Sesshomaru's voice.

_**S: **__I__always needed time on my own  
__**K: **__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
__**S: **__And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
__**K: **__And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
_

Kagome didn't even know why she produced this song. At first it was just her singing it. She wrote it so long ago, when he decided to end their relationship shortly after she uttered those three dreadful words. Atleast to him they were. Sesshomaru and Kagome danced in rythm to the music, Sesshomaru tried his best to touch Kagome, but she strayed away, instead giving him a playful glance.

_**S:**__ When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

Sesshomaru glanced towards Kagome every few seconds. This song reminded him so much of the past, when things were less complicated. Why had he left her alone after she confessed her love for him? He was scared. Sesshomaru for the first time in his life, was scared. Scared of his own feelings. Because he loved her back. Even after all these years, Sesshomaru would not touch another woman. He missed his Kagome. As Sesshomaru sang, she began to walk away from him, only to turn and sing directly at him. "_**K:**__ Do you see how much I need you right now" _Sesshomaru was taken aback. Had she wrote this song about him?

_**K:**__When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru, his eyes shimmering with light. She guessed he found out the song was about him, and although she never wanted this song to be published, she was now glad he finally found out the meaning of this one song. Kagome and Sesshomaru talked about their dreams, both held similar intrests. At first, Sesshomaru wanted to be a matial arts teacher, Kagome was willing to help him through it, but soon after his breakup with her, he decided he wanted to go into entertainment. Kagome had always wanted to be a singer, not for the fame, but for the fun. Kagome was never one for the publiscity or the money. She just wanted to sing and be heard.

_**S: **__I've never felt this way before  
__**S: **__Everything that I do reminds me of you  
__**K: **__And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
__**K: **__And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

As Sesshomaru sang, he reached out for her, only to pull his arm back and grasp the part of his shirt that was on his heart. Kagome fainltly smiled before singing her lines. Kagome remembered when he let her borrow his shirt and pants, he knew she didn't have any intention of returning them, but he still let her borrow them, none the less.

_**Flashback**_

"But Sesshomaru! I need something to wear! If your brother wouldn't have tried to drown me with that damned puddle i wouldn't be dripping on your 'expensive carpet" Kagome hufed, crossing her arms and galring in the direction of Sesshomaru. He chuckled, silently defeated by her attitude. "Fine fine. Come." he said, motioning her to the closet, he pulled out one of his old hoodies and a pair of his old pants. Kagome sat down on his bed while he was shuffling through his closet. He pushed the clothes into Kagome's arms, "There" he said, smiling playfully, Kagome glared at him a moment before smiling back. "Bathroom?" she questioned, not used to being on the second floor of his house. "Two doors down on your left." "Thanks." She said, smiling. Sesshomaru nodded while pushing her out of his room, closing the door behind them both. He didn't like it when people were in his room.

"I'll be down in a sec." she said, while shuting the bathroom door behind her and changing.

_**End Flashback**_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
_

The concert ended four hours after it started, as the crowd left for their cars, Kagome traveled back onto stage. She looked towards where Sesshomaru stood that night, and then replayed the dances they did over and over again before getting interrupted. "Kagome, you shouldn't be out like this, it's getting cold." Sesshomaru said, motioning her to leave the stage. "Y-yeah, okay." she said, pulling herself out of her thoughts. Sesshomaru stole a glance at her, wondering what she was thinking about, before walking down the steps with her. "Concert was good." Kagome said, trying to make at least a little bit of small talk before they had to seperate.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

It had been two weeks since the concert, since her touch was on his body. Oh how he longed for her touch. He flipped open his phone, roughly pushing a number on his cellphone before holding it up to his ear. "John? Give me Kagome Higurashi's number and street address. Now." he ground out, after reciving the information, he shut the phone.

A knock came from the door. Kagome got up from her couch, pausing her movie, to go and anwser the door. "Yes?" she questioned the man, dressed in a blue suit, holding flowers. "Is this Higurashi's residence?" he questioned, eyes gleaming at the house. "Yes." she stated, looking at the hand full of white roses. "These are for you." he said, holding them out. Kagome thanked the delivery boy and tipped him. Once she got inside, she looked at the card

_Dinner Tonight_

_at 6:30_

_I'll have someone pick you up_

_I hope you'll join me _

_Because I've missed your company_

_S.T._

Kagome reread the card, making sure it was true. She rushed to her closet to find her outfit for the date, hoping that it wasn't some foul joke.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
_

"Kagome." he panted out as he pushed her against the wall, trying to brush off her jacket. "Yes?" she managed to get out through ravaged lips. "I love you." He said, trailing his way down her neck. Kagome momentarily stopped to look into his eyes, pulling his head from her shoulder. His eyes burned into kagome's soul. Kagome pressed her body full against Sesshomaru, kissing his lips, then trailing her way down his neck. "I love you too, so much" she declared. "You will be forever mine.." Sesshomaru breathed into her ear, making her shiver.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

"Sesshomaru?" "_I missed you_" the voice on the other line replied to her. "I'm on my way home, have you forgotten me?" "_Hardly_." Sesshomaru snorted into the phone, proudly declaring his want for her. "Well i'll be home no sooner than 6 tonight, did you feed the baby?" "_Yes, she's changed and into bed._" "Good, I love you Sesshomaru, i'll talk to you soon." "_I love you too Kagome, drive safe._" Kagome hung up, keeping her eyes trained on the road ahead, until finally getting home to her mate and daughter, Kimiko.


End file.
